Private Lessons
by animallvr682
Summary: Shinji has been giving Ichigo private lessons. Most of these lessons are widely known of by Ichigo's friends. But there are some lessons that the two have decided to keep a secret. Shinji x Ichigo. LEMON WARNING! If you dont like dont read. Mild BDSM


I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

This story was requested by Mistress Penelopye. How you enjoy it hun! And I hope everyone enjoys it! I had a lot of fun writing this one.  


* * *

Private Lessons

"If I were the enemy, how would you get away from me now?"

Ichigo struggled against the steel strong arms that held him pinned face first against a wall.

"Your struggling is pathetic. Struggling will get you no where. You need a strategy. Think of how to get out of this situation without struggling."

Ichigo stopped moving and tried to push his frustration aside. How to escape an impossible situation. This was what Shinji was working hard trying to teach him this week. At the moment, the man had him pinned against the wall, his body pressed tight against the back of his. Ichigo grinned to himself when he thought of how to escape.

Ichigo arched his back and proceeded to grind his ass into Shinji's crotch. Shinji stifled a groan, but his elbows went weak and Ichigo managed to escape his hold while he was distracted. Shinji frowned and turned around to look at the grinning red-head. "That was good, Ichigo. But it will not work on everyone." He pushed away from the wall and moved towards the door across the warehouse that lead into the lower levels and their private rooms. "Your homework tonight, think of two different nonsexual ways to escape that hold. I will test you again tomorrow." He stopped when he reached the door and turned to look at the other man, who was now frowning at him. "And don't think that that move will work on me again. Go shower and get ready for dinner."

Ichigo watched as the man pulled open the door and disappeared. He sighed, picked up his fallen sword, and went through the door, down the stairs, and into his own room. He leaned the sword against the wall by the bed and stripped out of his sweaty clothes, letting them fall where he stood. He sighed when the hot water from the shower hit his skin. How to escape an impossible situation. How would he get out of that hold if the enemy had him pinned? He closed his eyes and probed at a sore spot on his shoulder where Shinji had hit him when he pushed him against the wall. He would probably have a bruise. Oh well. He dropped his hands to his sides and let the water ease the aches and pains sparing with Shinji always gave him.

Ichigo jumped when hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him roughly against the wall of the shower. "You've been a bad boy, Ichigo."

"Really? Did you come to punish me?" He arched his back and felt the push of Shinji's hard cock against his ass.

"You purposely did something to arouse me while we were in a public area of the building. You know how I feel about that, Ichigo."

"I know. But I couldn't think of another way to escape the hold."

Shinji pushed more weight onto the arm he had across the back of Ichigo's neck. "I was going to give you a reward tonight if you found a successful way to escape me. But now, now I find I need to punish rather then reward. You really need to spend just a little more time thinking before you act." Shinji swept Ichigo's legs and made him fall to his knees. He grabbed a handful of red hair and spun the boy around to face him. "First though, you are going to relieve the ache you have caused in my groin."

"If this is how you plan to punish me, it's more of a reward. You know how much I enjoy sucking your cock."

"Stop talking and put your mouth to something more productive." He pulled Ichigo's head forward and thrust his cock into his mouth. Ichigo gagged softly at the forceful entry of a cock hitting the back of his throat. Shinji eased out a bit and took Ichigo's head in both hands. "Suck me good, Ichigo. Or I might just forget to let you have your own release when I am finished with you."

Ichigo moaned an affirmation and sucked hard on the flesh in his mouth as Shinji began to move himself in and out of his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned softly. He loved the way Shinji tasted. Ichigo never thought he would enjoy something as much as he enjoyed having Shinji in his mouth.

Shinji was frustrated. Ichigo was enjoying this much to much. He had known he would though. Ichigo loved being on his knees for him. It was one of the things he loved so much about the usually infuriating boy. Ichigo swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and he moaned. God but he had the best mouth. Shinji hadn't just been training him to fight, he had been training him in the bedroom as well. Privately. No one but the two of them knew about the extra lessons, and he intended to keep it that way.

Fingers dug into his hair and the hips under his hands moved faster. Ichigo looked up at Shinji's face and saw the look of pure bliss that came over him when he was getting close. He spread his legs wider to drop lower to the floor and tilted his head back, opening his throat as Shinji bent forward and shoved every inch of his long cock into his mouth.

Holding Ichigo's nose against his belly, Shinji felt his throat convulse around him as he shot his load. He groaned loudly and slowly pulled out. Ichigo sucked the head of his cock as it was leaving his mouth and he yanked his head back sharply. "Enough." He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He watched Ichigo as he dried. The boy was still on his knees in the shower, visibly fighting to restrain himself from fisting his own cock. He was rock hard and quivering as he watched Shinji dry himself.

Shinji dropped the towel to the floor and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He picked up Ichigo's comb from the counter and ran it through his hair. "You may get out now. As long as you are on your knees." He tossed the comb back onto the counter and walked into the bedroom. He stopped at the end of the bed and opened the bag he had set there. "Get on the bed. On your back."

Ichigo crawled across the bedroom floor and pulled himself up onto the bed. He laid down as he was told and tilted his head to watch Shinji. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Ichigo squirmed and fisted the blankets under him. "Please let me cum, Shinji."

"No." He ignored Ichigo's whining as he pulled several items from the bag. Once he had what he wanted, he left most of it at the foot of the bed and pushed the bag onto the floor. He looked down to see Ichigo shivering as he watched him. Crawling onto the bed, he straddled Ichigo's chest and pulled his arms over his head. Shinji tied the boys wrists to the headboard with a length of silk and then looked down at him. "Comfortable?"

"Shinji, please. I need to cum."

"You should have thought about that before teasing me in public. Perhaps you will remember this the next time you think about doing that."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I did it. I promised you I wouldn't tease you in public after the first time, and I broke my promise. I'm really sorry."

"Apologizing wont get you anywhere. Though I do appreciate that you realize that you fucked up." He slithered down Ichigo's body until their hips were pressed together. He bit Ichigo's bottom lip lightly and ran his nails roughly down his sides.

Ichigo gasped and twisted under Shinji. "That hurts."

"I know. Admit it. You enjoy it." He moved further down the shaking body under him and sank his teeth into his chest around his right nipple. Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back. "Say it, Ichigo."

Ichigo whimpered softly and thrust his hips up, trying to get some sort of friction against his aching cock. "I love it when you hurt me."

"Mmm. Beg for it." He licked and sucked at Ichigo's nipples, making him writhe and moan softly.

"Please, Shinji. Hurt me more. Please." He hissed when Shinji bit him again. "Oh God, more. Please."

Shinji happily complied. He loved it when Ichigo begged for pain. He never hurt him to badly. Some biting, some scratching, some light slapping. Never anything that would actually physically hurt him. Small pain. That is what he called it. And the boy ate it up and loved every second of it. He reached down and grabbed one of the items he had left on the bed. While Ichigo was distracted by his mouth, he used his hands to open the small clamps. He bit Ichigo's stomach above his belly-button at the same time he set the clamps in place on Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo shouted and arched up under him.

Sitting up, Shinji pulled on the chain that connected the nipple clamps. Ichigo's body convulsed under him as he continued a constant gentle pull. "I picked these up the other day. Do you like them?"

Gasping, Ichigo tried to form the words he wanted to say. He failed to make any noise that wasn't a moan of pure pleasure and resorted to nodding.

Shinji smirked and released the chain. "It's always a pleasure to find something that leaves you speechless, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes rolled in his head. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"I don't plan on stopping, boy. Learn some patience." He rolled away from Ichigo and sat on the edge of the bed. He crossed his legs and proceeded to study his nails while the boy writhed on the bed at his back. Ichigo hooked a leg around his waist and attempted to pull him back. "Ichigo, it is your own impatience that is making me back off. Learn to accept things as they come to you and stop demanding more." He let out a low growl when the boy pressed his foot against his crotch. He pushed away from the bed and moved to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. "You will be patient. Or I will sit here and do nothing but watch you. I can sit here as long as it takes. The choice is yours."

Ichigo groaned and pulled at the silk binding him to the bed. His body felt like it was on fire. His cock was throbbing in time to the rapid beating of his heart. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew that Shinji would leave him there, just as he said he would. But it was hard. His body was screaming at him to fight against the restraint. But most of all it was screaming at him to come.

Ichigo jumped when Shinji laid a hand against his stomach. His entire body was trembling. "Calm yourself. I'm proud of you, Ichigo. Letting go, giving in, they are not things you know how to do. But they are both important things to learn. When in an impossible situation, the best course of action is often to stop struggling, to relax, to give the appearance of giving in." Hooking a finger under the chain attaching the nipple clamps, he tugged gently, causing the boy to moan and writhe again.

"I understand. God. Please, Shinji. I cant take it anymore. I need you."

"So I see." He pulled away again and reach to the foot of the bed where he had left his other tools. He picked up several lengths of rope and moved until he was kneeling between Ichigo's legs. "Spread your legs and pull your heels up as close to your ass as you can." Ichigo frowned up at him, but did as he was told. Shinji smiled down at the sight he was presented with. He ran his hands up the inside of the boys thighs and softly touched the tips of his fingers to his dripping cock. "So beautiful." Ichigo moaned and bucked his hips, making Shinji laugh softly and pull his hands away. "This will only take a moment. Be patient."

Ichigo grit his teeth in frustration. He watched, being as patient as he could, while Shinji tied the nylon ropes around his thighs, around his shins. When he was finished, Ichigo's legs were bound tight in position. "This isn't very comfortable."

"It isn't meant to be comfortable." Shinji untied the boys hands and brought them down to his sides, where he tied another length of rope to them and attached his wrists to his legs. "There now. All done." He looked the boy over again. It was the first time he had ever truly bound him. "You are doing well for your first taste of bondage. But we will see how well you continue to do." He took the length of silk he had used to tie Ichigo's hands and wrapped it around the boys eyes, blindfolding him.

"I don't like this, Shinji. I want to touch you. I want to see you while you touch me." Ichigo gasped as Shinji flipped him over onto his knees, making him bend forward and press his face into the pillows. "What are you doing?"

"If you do not stop talking I will add a gag to this session. I love being able to hear your cries of pleasure. Do not make me deny myself that, Ichigo." The boy closed his mouth and turned his head into a more comfortable position. "Very good. We are beginning a new series of lessons tonight. In the past, I have taught you to give me pleasure with your hands, with your mouth, with your body. I have taught you to enjoy it. Now, I will teach you to accept things that give me pleasure. To obey me completely when I give you an order. In these sessions, you are only allowed to speak when I ask you a question or I give you an order. And you are to answer me swiftly and call me Master every time you speak. Do you understand?"

"What is this, Shinji? I never agreed to anything like this." Ichigo cried out as he felt the sting of a whip across his ass. "What the fuck?"

Shinji hit Ichigo a second time with the thin crop in his hands. "Were you not listening to what I said? What is the correct way to answer the question I posed to you, Ichigo?"

Shaking from a combination of the pain from the whip and the excitement caused by the slight fear of being completely helpless to the other man, Ichigo answered him the way he wanted to be answered. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"Very good. You are learning quickly. For that, I will give you a reward." Shinji spread lube over the fingers of his right hand and slid his middle finger into the hole that was so beautifully presented to him. Ichigo cried out and twisted his hips under. "So tight, yet so willing to accept the intrusion." Shinji leaned forward and sank his teeth into Ichigo's ass. "God, but I love your body, Ichigo." He added another finger, driving the volume of the boys moans up a notch. "You enjoy it when I fuck you with my fingers. Don't you, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Master." Ichigo panted out the answer. He could feel the fluid leaking from his cock running down the inside of his legs. He felt like he was going to explode. He could feel the orgasm building.

"Are you going to come, Ichigo? Is just the pleasure of my fingers in your ass enough to make you come now?" Shinji slowed down the movements of his fingers, making the boy whimper.

"Yes, Master. Please. Please let me come."

Shinji smiled and pushed in a third finger. "Go ahead and come. It will not be the last time you will tonight." Shinji wrapped his free hand around Ichigo's cock. The boy cried out and came as soon as he gave him a solid stroke. He sighed and sat back, pulling his hands away from Ichigo. "I have given you release. What do you say?"

Ichigo swallowed and sighed in contentment. "Thank you, Master."

"Good boy." Shinji moved until he was sitting at Ichigo's side. He pulled the blindfold up enough for him to see and held his hand in front of the boys face. "You have dirtied my hand. Clean it for me."

"Yes, Master." Ichigo leaned his head forward until he could touch his tongue to Shinji's hand. He watched the mans face while he cleaned his own seed off of his hand.

When every drop of fluid was licked off, Shinji pulled his hand back and pulled Ichigo's head up by his hair. "Thank you, love." He kissed the boy passionately for a moment before releasing him and covering his eyes again. He moved to kneel between the boys legs again. "Are you ready for the next part?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Because so I am." He drove himself into Ichigo's body, causing them both to cry out. "God. So tight." He paused to allow Ichigo to adjust before he began to move again. "How does it feel, Ichigo?"

The boy moaned and rocked his hips. "I love the way your cock feels in my ass. It feels so good, Master."

"I love the way that word sounds coming from your lips. Master." He sped his thrusting, going faster and harder. "Ready for something new?"

"Yes, Master." Ichigo could barely get the words out now. It felt so god damn good when Shinji fucked him.

Shinji slowed down and reached his hands around to wrap them around Ichigo's cock. He was rock hard again, not a surprise. The boy could get hard at the drop of a hat, no matter how many times he came. He slipped an elastic band around Ichigo's cock and flipped a switch he held in his hand that attached to the two small egg shaped devices set on either side of the band.

"Oh, fuck." Ichigo cried out when the vibrating started around his cock. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He curled his body under as another orgasm ripped through his body. He slumped when it passed and Shinji turned the vibrating off. "Oh, God. What the fuck was that?"

Shinji slapped Ichigo hard across his ass, making him jump and tighten around his cock. "What did I say about speaking, Ichigo? I will forgive the multiple profanities shouted when you came, but not the questioning. But I will answer you. It is just a small vibrating device." He bend and pressed his lips to the back of the boys neck. "I rather enjoyed the effect it had on you. I did not expect it to make you come so quickly. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, Master." Ichigo groaned when Shinji started moving inside of him again.

Moving fast and hard, Shinji finally let his own release begin to move forward. He felt it building again. "Do you want to come again, Ichigo?"

"Please. Please let me come again, Master." Ichigo cried out as the vibrating began again.

"Do you want me to come inside of you?"

"Yes. God yes, Master."

Shinji fisted Ichigo's cock and stroked him in time to his thrusts. He could feel the vibrations running through the boys body and up his own cock. "Fuck. Come with me, Ichigo. Come with me now." Ichigo cried out under him. He released the boys cock once it had wet his hand and grabbed his hips. "Fuck. So fucking tight." Shinji threw back his head as he buried himself deep inside the boys ass. He yelled the boys name as he came.

Groaning, Shinji let himself fall back onto his heels, then onto his side. He stared up at Ichigo's ass as he tried to catch his breath. The boy couldn't move with the way he was tied up, as a result his ass was still in the air. As he watched, a line of come leaked from that stretched hole and made its way down his thigh. "God, Ichigo. You are so beautiful."

"Shinji. I'm sorry, but could you please untie me? This is really starting to hurt."

"Yeah. Yeah I can do that." Forcing himself to sit up, Shinji untied the ropes and tossed them onto the floor. He put his hands on Ichigo's thighs to keep him from uncurling to fast. "Slowly." He pushed the boy onto his side and couldn't help but smile as the groan he made when he straightened his legs. He laid beside the boy and let his muscles turn to liquid. "Did you enjoy that?"

Ichigo grinned as he pushed the blindfold off. "Yes, Master."

Shinji shook his head and gathered the boy into his arms. He pressed his lips to his forehead and breathed in the scent of his strawberry shampoo. "I love you, Ichigo."

"Mmm. I love you, too, Shinji." Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He was starving. But dinner would have to wait. He doubted he would be able to move anytime soon.


End file.
